A Riceball at Ouran High School
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: When Haruhi goes to visit her cousin Torhu, she never expects the Host Club to come after her. Let alone nearly blow the Sohma family secret. Now Haruhi and her friends must help the Sohma's escape. But where can they go? To Ouran Academy of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my very first cross over fan fiction1? Please enjoy! **

It was the first day of spring break at the beak of done when a loud shrilling noise filtered through the twins dreams.

"Ugh," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, rolling over and grabbing their pillows from under their heads and bending them to cover their ears.

"It's your turn," Hikaru said in a muffled tone.

Kaoru groaned again and reached over to grab the blue phone shrieking from the dresser. He hadn't even flipped it open when their boss's voice screamed. "She's gone, she's gone!"

"Not again," They said in unison while Tamaki kept screaming.

"She's gone!" He yelled. "Our beloved Haruhi is gone! Slipped away right under our noses! And I thought we were careless the last time!"

"Boss, relax." Kaoru said in a still tired voice. "Come on, you over reacting about nothing."

"Nothing?" Tamaki continued. "Nothing? Our dear friend Haruhi is missing and you're saying I'm over reacting about nothing? We need to find her! We need to call the army! We need-"

"Didn't you tell him she was visiting her cousin for the week?" Hikaru asked, watching his brother on his side with an amused expression.

Kaoru grinned. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Visiting her cousin?" Tamaki yelled. "Why did you tell me?"

"We just did," Kaoru and Hikaru replied each grinning grinned their mischievous grins.

. . .

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys for the week, Tohru." Haruhi said while she rolled out her living arrangements for the week. "It's been too long since we've seen each other."

"I know," Tohru agreed, brushing out her long dark hair and placing a bow in one of her strands. "You've changed so much. I still can hardly recognize you without all your hair. You look beautiful."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks, but it wasn't exactly my idea to cut it all off. Some boy stuck gum in my hair, remember?"

Tohru nodded in agreement. "I remember." She stood, walked over to her closet and pulled out a uniform matching her own. "Here's your uniform for the day."

Haruhi shuddered at what her cousin as holding. A blue blazer with a white color and under short that showed up along the sleeves along with a matching blue shirt much shorter than the girls uniforms from her school. Something under regular pretenses she wouldn't ever wear.

"Sorry," Tohru apologized, as her cousin stood and took the uniform with unsteady hands. "It's the only extra they had."

"No, it's alright." Haruhi replied brushing her short hair behind her ear and walking over to the mirror and held it up to her body. Yes, way too short." "As long as it's just for the day, right?"

Tohru smiled. "Mmhmm, then school is officially over and we can spend the week together."

"Well," Haruhi sighed, turning away from the mirror and taking off her shirt. "Okay." She tossed the shirt over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. Once she had, she pulled the skirt up around her waist and tugged it as far down as she could and turned to face her cousin. "How does it look?"

Tohru smiled. "You look beautiful," She replied, walking over to her cousin's side and turning her around slowly so they faced each other in the floor length mirror. "See?"

Haruhi stared at the reflection, and art her legs. She never wore skirts this short, and seeing this much of her legs was shocking. She could only imagine what the boys at the club would do if they saw her in this. Thank god they never will.

"What?" Tohru asked.

Haruhi started, turning to face her cousin. "What?"

"You looked like you were scared of something," Tohru explained. "What is it?"

"Nothing," She blushed, turning away from the mirror. "I was just thinking about what would happen if the guys from the Host club saw me wearing this."

"The Host club?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi shrugged. "It's this club were we um…." How could she put this without scaring her cousin to much? "We kind of entertain, girls I guess."

"Really?" Tohru asked. "That's….um…"

"Look, it wasn't my idea to join." Haruhi cried. "I broke a vase and I owe them a lot of money…so…"

"Oh," Tohru replied softly. She knew what it was like to be in money troubles. "Well don't worry. I won't judge whatever you do. You're my cousin and I love you no matter what. Right?"

Haruhi grinned at her cousin's fierceness. "I know, Tohru. I should have visited you sooner, you know? I've missed you so much."

Tohru smiled too. "Me too," She walked over to the window and opened it, while her cousin followed so that both girls were staring out at the beautiful blue morning sky. Early morning's chill twisted and twirled around them, ruffling their hair and their skirts.

"I miss her." Haruhi whispered.

"Who?" Tohru asked softly.

Haruhi sighed. "Kyoko,"

Tohru nodded. "I wish she could have seemed you with your short hair."

Both girls were silent for a moment as they watched the wind ruffle the world below.

. . .

"You can't be serious," Kyoya said bitterly when Tamaki was done talking.

"Of course I'm serious!" Tamaki replied dramatically. "We don't know who this Tohru Honda could be. She could be a mad woman or she could be an assassin or-"

The entire group as sitting down at Tamaki's home, seated around the table on tall chairs. Early morning light was streaming in from the large bay windows and everyone was slowly becoming more awake, each holding a cup of instant coffee.

"Will you please come down?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She'll be fine."

"And how do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you check up on her already?" Kaoru added.

"Actually, I did." Kyoya replied.

"Of course," The twins muttered rolling their eyes.

Kyoya typed onto his laptop and turned to show them. On the screen was a wholesome girl with long brown hair and row eyes with a smile on her face. She was wearing a blue jacket and was white shirt while she smiled into the camera, without a care in the world.

"Tohru Honda," He explained, his glasses shining. "In her third year at Kaibara High school. Good grades, except she had to retake on of her finals last year. Father died when she was three years old and her mother died almost three years ago. Currently living in the home of Shigure Sohma and his two younger cousins Kyo and Yuki Sohma. The Sohma's a very wealthy family. I'm surprised they haven't decided to attend Ouran. Though it is quite far from where they live."

"What!" Tamaki screamed, his face bright red. "Haruhi is spending the week with three older men? In a house where no one can protect her? Daddy will not stand for this at all! We are going to there this minute!"

"Come on, Tamaki," Hani whined, pulling Usa-chan closer to him. "Won't she be mad if we go to her cousin's house without permission?"

"I don't care!" Tamaki screamed slamming his fist down on the table. "Our beloved Haruhi is in a house filled with strange men who could take advantage of her. We need to make sure she'd not hurt!"

"So, Tamaki," Kyoya replied in a bored voice. "We're going to this Tohru Honda's house then?"

"Yes gentleman," Tamaki replied, his violet eyes shining. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

**So, how'd I do? I'm hoping this fan fiction is going to go far because I really love Fruits Basket and the Ouran Host club characters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Winniethewubbzy, Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul and celeste31 who were the first three people to review my first chapter! You three or so sweet! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Fruits Basket nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry. **

"Where are we?" Honey whined, crossing his arms over Usa-Chan's fluffy head while he rode on Mori's shoulders.

Six of the host club members were walking around the woods aimlessly looking for a house that was supposed to be found quite easily on the map. Dense forests surrounded them with bright shades of green and dark brown bark. Several times Tamaki had nearly tripped, his face buried deep in the map he'd purchased from a news stand when they first came to this town and they still couldn't find the Sohma's home.

"Close, Honey-chan." Tamaki replied, narrowly dodging a short tree he was running towards. "I'm sure of it."

"You've seemed to be sure about every direction you've been leading us," Kyoya pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Tell me, our fearless leader. Are we lost?"

Tamaki paled, his face going completely white while his mouth opened in a complete o, before he turned onto his vice president with fury. "No we are not lost I know exactly which way we're going!"

"Really?" Kyoya asked with an eye brow raised. "Then where are we going?"

"Um…." Tamaki stammered.

Kyoya smiled, a mischievous grin more company found on the twins faces instead of his own. "I thought so."

"Oh no!" Honey cried, shaking his head causing his blonde curls to fly everywhere. "We're lost! Now we'll never find Haruhi and we'll be lost forever!"

"Will you relax?" Tamaki asked angrily, and as result he got a stony look from Mori. "We'll be fine, I swear. All we have to do is follow the map, alright?"

"If that's the case," Hikaru said, appearing at his boss' side. "Why don't you let us see the map?"

"Four eyes are better than two," Kaoru added, standing on the other side of Tamaki. "Come on, let's see it!"

"No!" Tamaki cried. "I bought the map so I'll be the one to read it."

"Well that doesn't seem fair," Kaoru stated a matter-of-factly.

"Too true, my brother." Hikaru agreed. "Come on. Just one little peak."

"No!" He said stubbornly as the twins each grabbed a corner of the map. "Let go!"

"We will," They said in unison. "Once you let us see it, of course."

"No!" Tamaki retorted, pulling his end of the map as the twins pulled theirs. Each gripping it heavily as they tried to prey it out of one another's hands when then ta small tear appeared at the middle. The tear grew bigger, and bigger and then it tore in half, letting both the twins and their faithful king fall into the tall grass.

Tamaki sat up with a glare. "Now look at what you've done!"

"What we've done?" The twins cried, and then Kaoru said on his own. "We were just trying to see it."

"Well now none of us can see it!" Tamaki screeched.

"If you'd just let us see it in the first place we could of!" Hikaru snapped back.

"Guys," Mori interrupted, his deep voice echoing off the trees around them. Everyone fell silent and Honey looked down at his friend.

"What is it, Mori-chan?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Is that the house?" Mori asked, pointing to a small opening between the bushes where they could see the brown tile roof of a home.

. . .

"Yes, Mi-san. I'm writing the six hundred pages as we speak." Shigure said into his cell phone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shigure, you have to promise me that you're doing it this time!" Mi said in her usual worried tone through the phone. Already Shigure could picture her tearing her hair out. "Our publishers won't keep putting up with your constant submitting in on the dead line. We almost didn't get published last time."

"I told you, I'm working on it right now." Shigure assured her, as he put in a handful of rice into the rice maker Tohru had found for them in the garbage. After a few seconds the timer went off and a loud ding echoed through the empty halls.

"Was that your rice cooker?" Mi asked. "Shigure are you eating while we have a deadline? Shigure, please don't do this to me again!"

"Goodbye, Mi-San." Shigure said and shut off the phone before she could complain or scream at him some more. Honestly, she always seemed to get worked over the littlest things. Sometimes she was so worried with Shigure being finished with his work that she wouldn't even notice that he was already done, like this morning.

_Thank goodness I'm not as anxious as she is," _Shigure thought taking a bit e out of his rice ball_. Or else I'd be a dog most of the time. _

A loud knock at the door pulled the dog out of his thoughts making him look up towards wherever the sound was coming from.

_Strange, _He thought, pushing the door open and walking towards the door. _Who'd be here now?" _

Shigure opened the door and standing in front of him were the Host club boys. Standing in front was Tamaki, whose blonde hair was a mess of tangles with twigs and leaves here and there and ton his left stood Kyoya, whose glasses were shining. On his right were the Hitachiin twins, their hazel eyes glowing and last was Mori who stood more like a dark shadow than anything else with chipper Honey on his shoulders.

"Hello there?" Shigure said, slightly uneasily but still in his usual brand of exuberant tone. "Who might you gentlemen be?"

"We're friends of Haruhi Fujioka's." Tamaki replied, giving Shigure a warm smile. "I'm Tamaki Souo and these are my friends. Kyoya Otori," The boy next to Tamaki's glasses shone in themed afternoon light. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The twins grinned matching naughty grins. "Takashi Morinozuka," Mori nodded. "And Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Honey waved.

"Ah," Shigure replied, opening the door wider and raising his hand. "I'm Shigure Sohma. Haruhi's cousin Tohru stays here with me and my two younger cousins as well."

"We know," Kyoya said, to no one in particular but Shigure gave him a slightly confused expression.

"Alright…" Shigure replied. "So, what can I do for you boys today?"

"Is Haruhi-san here?" Honey asked, pulling his stuffed animal close to him.

"No, I'm sorry. She's with her cousin Tohru at school." Shigure explained. "It's their last day for spring break so she went along with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo to the high s school to meet some of Tohru's friends. They'll be back in about an hour or so, if you six want to wait here then that's fine with me."

Tamaki flashed Shigure blinding smile. "What a marvelous idea!"

**So, how am I doing? As you know this is still my first cross over fan fiction and I'm hoping I'm not making a total fool of myself and ruining both of my favorite anime series. Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on myself…oh well. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! HitaAndUtaPri, DPN 2012, happysmiles159 and otaku thanks for the reviews. You are new peoples so you get a shout out! **

**No I do not own either of the amazing animes I base my fiction on.**

"So, Miss Fujikoka-san, how did you like our school?" Yuki asked in his pleasant tone as they walked home from their school. Tohru had introduced her cousin to all her friends and they'd spent the entire day together, not in one of the most interesting locations but it was fun all the same.

"It was….normal," Haruhi replied hesitantly. She'd missed normal schools. Filled with normal kids who treated you like you were a person and were the same as them and she was glad she wasn't being constantly surrounded by girls all the time. She liked the school a lot. "I really liked it."

Yuki smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Tohru added with a grin then her expression morphed into a curious one. "What's it like at your school, Haruhi-san?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Like I said, it isn't super easy. I mean, I have to hide my gender to everyone except for the club members and even then…" She let her voice dropped off but smiled. "It's kind of weird but I like it."

"That's good," Tohru replied, her smile returning and she looked up at the sky. "Wow, today's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuki nodded. "It's a good day to check the secret base, wouldn't it?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Secret base?"

"Mmhm," Tohru explained. "Yuki has a vegetable garden he likes to grow things in and I've been helping him."

"Cool, Tohru-san." Haruhi smiled.

Shigure's home got closer as they walked, paddling on about unimportant more norm al things, how Haruhi's father was, and how Kyo was doing on his trip.

"How Kagura ever convinced that stupid cat to go on that trip is beyond me," Yuki muttered as he opened the door to the house. "We're back."

"Good, good." Shigure called. "Why don't you come in here and meet our guests?"

Tohru looked at Yuki sort of expectantly, and Haurhi thought, maybe she just likes to meet knew people, she didn't really understand the look that passed through them. Haruhi followed her cousin and Yuki through the doorway and into the room where they ate their meals when she heard it.

"Hi," a chipper and high voice said. "Do you want some cake?"

Shocked to utter silence Haruhi kept her face calm. _Maybe I'm imagining it, maybe I just heard wrong. There is no way that they could be here. There is just no way._

Haruhi moved around Tohru quickly, leaving her cousin a few steps behind and she froze. Because sitting at the table was the whole host club, al waiting for her!

And all staring at her skirt.

_Can you see this from heaven mom? _She thought annoyingly._ This is what happens when I try to see my cousin and take some time for myself. _

_. . . _

"Haruhi-san," Kyoya was the first to recover first of the six boys. "I'm pleased to see that you're adjusting well."

Haruhi glared at the club's vice president. "Look, I know it's kind of short but I-"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed, stomping towards her his face washed of all color. "What did you think you were doing running away like that? You worried me sick. And wearing this? Daddy doesn't like this one bit."

"Although," Hikaru pointed out, walking around his fuming boss while his twin did the same on the other side. "The uniform does have certain advantages."

"True," Kaoru agreed, standing on the other side of Haruhi and putting an arm around her. "It does have certain things that our cosplays don't."

"We'll manage," The twins exclaimed, now with one arm around Haruhi's shoulders and grinning widely.

"You will not!" Tamaki screamed, while the twins kept on grinning.

"Haru-san!" Honey exclaimed, grabbing Usa-Chan and running in front of Haruhi who was looking more annoyed by the second. "We missed you!"

"I missed you two, Honey-chan." Haurhi replied, swaying between the two boys while Tamaki kept screaming at them.

"Hello," Kaoru said, turning his head slightly and seeing Tohru who was still standing in the hall, her mouth slightly open. "Who is this?"

Tohru's mouth opened slightly as Kaoru released Haruhi's shoulders and rushed to Tohru's aside. He grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kaoru Hitchiin. You must be Tohru Honda. Haruhi's cousin."

"Kaoru," Hikaru exclaimed, appearing on the other side of Tohru. He grabbed her other hand and spun her towards him, landing them nose to nose. "You'll scare her."

"Leave her alone of you'll both be scared." Haruhi snapped, leaning striding over to them. "Seriously Tohru you don't to deal with this, you know."

"No, it's alright." Tohru replied hesitantly. "I'd love to meet your friends."

"See?" The twins said, each raising an eyebrow. "She'd love too."

Suddenly, Tohru was being pulled towards the main room where each of the twins held her hand and Haruhi followed exasperated, sorry for both herself and her cousin. It was bad enough she had to deal with this at school, now she had to deal with it at home too?

Yuki saw the twins holding onto Tohru's hand and narrowed his eyes. These boys reminded him a lot of Kyo, but their hair wasn't as dark and they were younger than Kyo was. Still, they annoyed him, and not because they were each holding onto one of Tohru's hands.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said loudly and Yuki shook his head, completely missing all the introductions. "Why are you wearing such a revealing outfit? Little girls should not dress like that without their daddy's permission."

"Senpai…" Haruhi growled. "I needed this to go to school with Tohru because this is their uniform. Other girls wear longer skirts but this was the only one they had. Now will you shut you big mouth?" She turned to the rest of the group. "What are you all doing here, anyway? I told you I was going on vacation to see my cousin, that didn't mean I was inviting you all to go with me."

"We were afraid you'd get beaten up or something." Honey cried, cocking his head to the side. "That's what Tamaki told us."

Haruhi glared at Tamaki with a look that could turn him into stone, bur all it did was freeze him min place. "Look, I know you guys care and all but I think you should go.' Haruhi started walking to the door. "It's not like you guys can stage here. There'd be no room."

Haruhi started to open the door when her foot caught on door mat. Suddenly, she was falling and just as suddenly Tamaki was running after her calling in a loud voice, "Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will save you."

But instead of saving her, the door opened and due to the shock Tamaki stopped cold in his tracks and slipped too so he fell and then there was a large puff of smoke surrounding them.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked between coughs. Her leg hurt from where she fell on it and she was slightly outside.

"I don't know," Tamaki replied, waving away smoke.

As it cleared, both host members saw that they weren't alone because now there was a small orange cat pinned down by a boar standing a foot behind them.

**Dun, dun, dun. Drama, and now Kyo and Kagura are part of the story! What else can possibly go nuts? Lets see! Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so little authors note here, I am going to be posting chapters kind of weirdly, I don't have a specific day because I'm working like, four different stories and I'm still starting trapped in the Hunger Games and The Other Outcast so please bear with my random updates. KK? And btw, just started a new fruits basket story so if you can of read the first chapter, I will forever be in your debt cause I feel like it kind of sucky cause no one has really reviewed it and I want some honest opinions. So I'm begging you guys, which is something I hate doing! (Wow this authors note is super long…)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

"Is that a cat?" Haruhi asked, sitting up slightly on her knees. "And a boar?"

"Where would they have come from?" Tamaki asked, cocking himself up on one elbow while he rubbed his blonde hair with his other hand.

"Haruhi?" Tohru called, and they heard footsteps closer and suddenly Tohru was frozen in the doorway. "Are you two alright? I heard the crash and…." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the two animals sitting near her cousin and her flirtatious friend.

"We're fine, Tohru. Really," Haruhi replied, reaching back to stand up when her hands touched something soft. She picked it up and held it up to her face. "Are these clothes?"

"What?" Tohru asked, and then ran over to her cousin, helping her up and then looking down at the shirt in her hands. "Oh, these um must have flown away from the clothes line this morning." Tohru suddenly reached down and grabbed the pair of pants that was near the shirt and then a dress and a backpack among other things. "I'll go bring these inside, okay?"

"Alright…" Haruhi replied, and then Tohru started running up the stairs she called out. "Tohru, did you hear that loud noise?"

"What noise?" Hikaru asked, appearing outside with his twin very close behind.

"We didn't hear anything, just you guys crashing." Kaoru pointed out.

"How could you not have heard it?" Haruhi asked. "It was so loud."

"I don't understand it," Tamaki said, the first years turning towards him where he was sitting up now, but he wasn't standing, his ey4es were curiously locked on the horizon. "We were just walking outside and then we fell. There was a big explosion of some sort, and then we were on the floor with a stray cat and a dirty pig."

The boar's eyes inflamed, and then quicker than Haruhi could blink, it was charging at the king of the host club.

Tamaki turned and paled, but before he could cry out, strong hands grabbed her and lifted her up. The boar squirmed frantically while a chipper voice said, "Good job, Mitsukuni! You caught it!"

"Though it might have done you good if it had attacked you, Tamaki." Kyoya said coolly, leaning in the doorway off the house. "Maybe teach you to be more attentive of your surroundings?"

"Attentive of my surroundings?" Tamaki growled, standing up. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe it means to pay more attention," Haruhi mumbled.

"Haru-chan's right!" Honey said, grinning from Mori's shoulders. "This is a boar, not a pig. They're different."

"And it isn't dirty either," Mori added in his short word responses.

"Whatever it is it came out of nowhere with that cat," Tamaki said bitterly.

"Speaking of the cat," Haruhi said, looking around. "Where is it?"

"Yeah and where's your cousin?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded. "She was here a minute ago, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Kyoya agreed. "And where are our other delightful hosts?"

"Tohru was going to bring some clothes inside," Haruhi replied, brushing her hands on her skirt. "I'll go look for them." She started to go back inside as Tamaki cried out. "What do we do with this then?"

Haruhi turned to see him gesturing to Mori who still held the boar that was now squirming around in his grip, desperate to get away.

"Just let it go, I guess." She replied, and then shut the door behind her to go to find her cousin.

"Tohru?" Haruhi called, walking towards the main room and sticking her head inside, then when she saw she was alone, moved onto other rooms.

_Where could they be? _She thought, walking up the stairs carefully when she heard an angry voice yell.

"You said they'd be gone when we got back!"

"We'll you came back early so they're still here," Yuki's come voice replied. "Honestly, maybe if you would have called we wouldn't be in this mess."

"So you're saying this is my fault?" The voice yelled.

"No, I'm not." Yuki said, calmly. "Though you were the one who was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You damn rat!" They yelled. "I outta-"

"Enough both of you." Shigure yelled, breaking up both of the bickering voices. "We'll never get anywhere if we're fighting. No one saw you or Kagua change, right, Kyo?"

"Right," Kyo answered.

"So, then they probably still don't know." Shigure pointed out.

_So that's Kyo,_ Haruhi thought, walking up the stairs still as slowly. She was closer now, close enough to realize they were talking in Yuki's room, his door was shut partially, but enough sound escaped through it. Haruhi edged along the wall, her feet barley making any noise as she finally stopped right next to the door, luckily the crack was on the other side so they wouldn't be able to try and see her through it.

_But_ _are they talking about? _She thought, curiously. _What is it they don't want us to know? It's not like I haven't kept secrets before. I mean, I've been hiding my gender for most of the year and no one but the club has found me out yet. _

"Tohru, what exactly did you tell your cousin about us?" Shigure asked.

Haruhi bit her lip. Tohru was part of this too?

"I told her that you don't like to be touched, so to keep her distance and that you're my friends form school and then I explained the tent story." Tohru's voice was soft and hesitant as it always was whenever she was nervous.

"Good," Shigure continued. "All we have to do is find Kagura then we can explain that you two came back early from your trip."

"Alright," Footsteps came closer and Haruhi's eyes started to widen. "I'll go find her, hopefully she hasn't transformed yet."

The door swung open and Haruhi narrowly jumped out of the way, and ended up on the other wall, just a hallway's with away from Yuki who was standing in the doorway.

"Miss Fujikoa–san?" Yuki whispered, his violet eyes wide, and from behind him, Haruhi hard the boy named Kyo's voice from inside the room. But all she saw was Tohru and Shigure, staring down at the cat. The same cat that had disappeared from outside. But how did it get in here? "What…what are you doing here?"

"I…I was looking for Tohru." Haruhi stammered, feeling stupid. She should have been asking what they were talking about. "What are you-"

At the sound of her name, Tohru had turned and so had Shigure, accidently causing the table that the cat was standing on to rock and the cat fell down off it, and land on the floor hard. Funny, Haruhi thought cat's always landed on their feet.

"Will you watch what you're doing?" The cat exclaimed, standing up and shaking out his fur than glaring at Shigure. "I'm still here you know!"

Haruhi's mouth opened and closed, no sound able to come out through it, and then, she was backing up against the wall.

"Haruhi," Tohru called, running towards her cousin, but nearly stepping on Kyo's tail, _Kyo had a tail,_ Haruhi thought, and lost her footing. Because of the small room, she stated to fall forward, reaching out to grab Yuki's arm but grabbing his leg instead, coughing him to jerk forward, and land right into Haruhi.

For one moment they just stood there then there was another blast of smoke like the first time and Haruhi hit the ground hard.

"What," Haruhi said between coughs. "Was that?" She started blinking through the smoke that was tinted with violet and found her cousin, staring at her with a shocked expression. Haruhi sat up, and felt something move against her hand. Cautiously she looked down and her face went ridged. A rat was standing their looking vaguely annoyed surrounded by the clothing Yuki was wearing.

_Wait, _Haruhi thought._ Where's Yuki?_

"What the hell?" The cat growled, glaring at the rat. "You both had to change too?"

Haruhi looked up from the rat and saw what the cat had meant because standing behind Tohru was a dog! A cat, a rat and a dog, all standing where three men had been, now all surrounded by clothing that the men were wearing.

Haruhi sighed, and put a hand to her forehead. _I really hope you're watching, mom. Because no one else will ever believe what just happened. _

**kiara-is-me, EKCookie, Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul, Skyerider, DPN 2012, HitaAndUtaPri, happysmiles159, otaku, celeste31, and Winniethewubbzy. You have all reviewed on my story at least once and it means the world to me. It's you eleven people that make me want to continue this story so badly. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, and I feel like not one of my best. :'(. I sorry. Don't hate. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host club. **

"Did you just…." Haruhi couldn't even put into words what she thought. They were animals! The people, she would be living with for a week, animals! Right there in front of her! And Tohru was there to, staring at Haruhi like she was the one who transformed into a couple of creatures. "Did they…"

"Haruhi," Tohru whispered, walking over to her cousin and kneeling next to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Tohru, it's…..um…." what was she supposed to say in this situation? It's alright, you didn't mean to cause the three guys that own the house to change into animals, and seriously it could have happened to anyone. No.

"We have to tell her," Tohru said, and for a moment Haruhi thought her cousin was talking to her, but instead she was looking at the dog that was now sitting next to them and the rat too. The cat although, was still sulking inside Yuki's bedroom. "Please, Shigure."

"What does it matter if we tell her?" Kyo asked, glaring at Haruhi from across the room. "We're just going to have to erase her memory anyway."

"You're going to have to what?" Haruhi exclaimed, jumping up and breathing heavily.

"Kyo, your being stupid. Again." He rat said, glaring at the cat before he turned back to Haruhi. "Miss. Fujikoa-san. Maybe we should try to explain."

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "Explanations would be good."

"This is normal," Yuki aid, climbing onto Shigure's back and standing on top of his head. "Kyo, Shigure and I all live with the Sohma curse."

"Sohma curse." Haruhi repeated.

"That's right," Shigure agreed. "Whenever one of us if hugged by the opposite sex or under a great deal of stress we change into one of the twelve animals from the zodiac, including the cat."

"Okay," Haruhi said faintly.

"I know this seems pretty strange, but it's something our family has lived with for many years. Tohru found out about it much similarly to you."

"Then…..why do I have to get my memory erased?" Haruhi wondered. "I mean, can't I just keep the secret?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that." Shigure explained. "The head of our family decides who can know about the secret. He also sets rules for our family to follow; Tohru is a rare case that he allows in our family."

"Alright," Haruhi said, taking a slow step back. "Okay. So…"

"Haruhi," Tohru said softly, and Haruhi turned to her cousin who was still on the ground. "I know this seems pretty strange, but it's alright. They can't help what they are."

"Tohru," Haruhi whispered. "I don't want to get my memory erased. I mean, I know how you all have to keep your secret and all, but does that mean that I have to forget everything I saw? I can keep a secret too, you know."

"I know you probably can," Shigure started saying when someone screamed outside.

Everyone's heads snapped up towards the sound and then they were running outside. Haruhi threw the door open with Tohru at her heels and Kyo, who was still a cat, Shigure, who was still a dog, with Yuki who was still a rat on his head.

Standing outside were the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori all staring at the bushes with flushed expression.

"Guys?" Haruhi asked, walking forward. "What is it?"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi slowly. His face was white and blank, like he'd just saw a ghost. "I….uh….we….uh….um….."

"Come on guys, spit it out." Haruhi glared at them. "What did you see?"

"Um," Hikaru smiled a very mischievous smile. "Well, we kind of just saw."

"Someone rush into the bushes," Karou added.

"Alright?" Haruhi replied, walking over to where they were all staring. "Um, exactly who did you-"

Suddenly, a fist flew out of the bush, narrowly missing Haruhi, causing her to stumble and land hard on the ground. "What was that?" She cried, leaning up on her elbows.

"Haruhi?" Tohru asked.

"I'm alright," Haurhi told them, standing up slowly, when a pair of strong arms appeared and helped her up.

"We should have told you that you shouldn't have gone there before," Honey apologized, leaning forward from Mori's shoulders. "Sorry, Haru-chan. She's really angry."

"She?" Haruhi asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Honey smiled. "It's a long story. But, what happened was we were just standing around waiting for you after we let the boar go and then we saw her run through and into the bushes. Only…..she's um…"

"She doesn't have any clothes on," Mori added, stiffly.

"Yep," Honey replied, smiling widely. "She doesn't have any clothes on. So she's really angry."

"Kagura," Tohru whispered, and Haruhi turned to her cousin quickly. "You know her?"

Tohru nodded. "She has to be," She nodded to herself again. "I'll be right back,"

As Tohru went back into the house, everyone stared awkwardly back at one another before finally the twins being ever so subtly as only they could be interrupted it.

"Hey, is that a dog?" Karou asked, walking over to the dog that as sitting outside the doorway, with Yuki still on his head. "With a rat on his head?"

"And what's with the cat?" Hikaru added, walking with his brother side by side.

"What?" Haruhi asked, and then sighed. "Oh, those are their pets. They just love animals,"

"Really?" Tamaki asked, walking up to the dark coated dog and stocking its fur affectionately. "He's adorable, isn't he? He would make a great husband for Antoinette, don't you agree, Kyoya?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied, cocking his head slightly. "I'm sure they would make beautiful puppies."

"Yay," honey exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan. "Puppy love!"

Shigure gave them all an annoyed look as they kept talking about how they should have set up Tamaki's dog with Shigure, when Tohru finally came out, carrying a pile of clothing. She placed a few pairs of shirts and pants on the ground by the animals and then ran wordlessly to the bushes where she handed whoever was there a dress and a pair of stockings.

"Um, Tohru?" Haruhi asked when her cousin started walking back towards them. "Why is there a naked girl on your bushes?"

As u opened her mouth to speak, three different puffs interrupted her, blue, purple and orange smoke swirling around them and as it cleared, Yuki, Shigure and Kyo, who had red hair and sarcastic red tinted brown eyes, all stood there.

And they were naked.

Haruhi gasped and turned away while Tohru did the same and the twins made sudden awkward gasps. Someone put their hand over Haruhi's eyes, and yelled. "What are you doing standing naked around my daughter? She's still pure."

Five minutes later, with everyone fully clothed; they all stood there in front of Shigure Sohma's house, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kagura, who had come out of the bush, fully clothed and Tohru. Staring at the Ouran host club.

"We have a lot to explain," Shigure said, giving them a small smile. "Oh well, let me go put the tea on. This is going to be a long night."

**Thank you to all of your amazing reviews that always make me grin like a total weirdo when I read 'em. I don't care, I'm still smiling! Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! And for all of those who dislike when a story has Akito in it, well so does I! Enjoy! BTw Hi Tammy251! **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High school Host club. **

After Shigure had stopped speaking, the boys just stared at the three strange men that Haruhi was going to live with for a week. Shigure, Yuki sat down near one another at one end of the table while Haruhi and Tohru sat on another end. The rest of the group sat around the other ends of the table silently.

"So," Honey said in a soft voice, staring down at Usa-chan. "What do we do now?"

"We have to get our memories erased," Haruhi replied. "All of us,"

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because Akito probably won't let you keep them," Tohru explained. "As the head of the family it's his job to keep the family secret a secret. No one can know about the Zodiac curse. I'm not even supposed to know."

"No, I know that, but…" Tamaki sighed and looked up at Tohru was I curious expression. "Why do you have to tell him?"

"He'll find out if we don't anyway," Kyo replied, rolling his eyes. "God, why the hell are we even talking about this with them? It's not like it's going to matter anyway. Hatori will come and then they won't remember a thing about what just happened."

"Kyo," The girl next to him said. Her name was Kagura, and she had brown hair that reached her shoulders and soft eyes. She looked sweet, it was hard to believe that she'd almost hit Haruhi in the face without looking.

"What?" Kyo asked, giving her a sideways look.

"Why are you being so mean to them?" Kagura yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet than laying her hands on each of his shoulders and shaking him violently. "It wasn't their fault that they saw us change. You should be more considerate of their feelings! What if you saw them transform into animals and then saw them all standing their naked? Then had to have your memories erased? That's right you'd be afraid too. So stop being so uncaring!" She grabbed him by one arm and then started spinning him min the air like a lasso. "Seriously, you should apologize to them. That's right, apologize Kyo,"

"I'm... sorry," He said, dizzily while he still spun around in Kagura's grip.

The host club was petrified; she was going to kill the man. Honestly kill him.

"That's right," Kagura said, with a smile, and releasing him, tossing him into the door and landing him outside with a thunk. Then, when she saw what had happened she ran to him. "Kyo my darling, what happened?"

"Kagura, you happened." Yuki said, giving them a slightly bored expression then turning back to the host club who were still pale. "Don't worry about Kagura. She just has a one track mind when it comes to Kyo, you know. And that's just how she shows her affection."

"She really likes Kyo a lot," Tohru added. "She's going to marry him some day too."

"What?" Kyo cried from outside as Shigure shook his head. "Another door broken," He sighed. "Just another thing to ask Akito when we go to-"

"We can't go to Akito," Yuki said suddenly.

Silence.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"I said we can't go to Akito." Yuki repeated, fiercely. "Not this time."

"Yuki," Shigure held out his hand to put on his cousin's shoulder. "I know how you feel about him, but that doesn't mean we-"

"He'll have Hatori try to erase her memory again." Yuki exclaimed. "Do you want that to happen, Shigure? Because I know he will. This is the perfect reason to erase Miss. Honda-san's memory, and Akito knows that. And this time Hatori won't be able to stop him."

"Yuki," Tohru whispered. "I-"

"We can't go back," Yuki interrupted, and it seemed like he was mostly trying to convince himself, not everyone else. "We just can't."

No one spoke after Yuki had once again. What was there to say? Even though Haruhi and the boys had only just learned the Sohma family secret, it seemed that not going to Akito was a very bad thing. Even Kagura and Kyo had turned their heads to listen, although neither moved to come inside and join the conversation.

"Than what are we supposed to do, Yuki?" Shigure asked very seriously. "Akito knows where we live, and all though I'm sure you all can keep the secret, he'll find out sometime."

"We need to leave," Yuki explained, giving everyone a slightly more confidant expression, reminding Tohru why he was called the Prince. "Go somewhere that Akito won't find us, because I know we all don't want Miss. Honda-san to lose her memory,"

"And I won't let Haruhi lose hers," Tohru said firmly, grabbing onto her cousin's hand. They both clutched at one another, fingers intertwining like they had done so many times when they were growing up. No matter what had happened around them, they would always have one another. That's what it was like before, and that's what it would be like now.

"Where then?" Kagura asked, appearing in the doorway, or what was the doorway but was now a gaping hole. "I'm coming with you, if you're leaving.

"Who said you were coming?" Kyo exclaimed and Kagura twisted her head around slowly, glaring at Kyo with a fearsome expression.

"I am going with you," She said in a deep, somewhat demonic voice, that make Kyo skitter into the bushes. Once she was gone she turned around and gave the group a sad smile, and said in her own voice. "I don't want Tohru to lose her memory either."

"And Haruhi's not losing hers either," Tohru said firmly, reaching for her cousin's hand which she found easily. The two interlocked their fingers, griping onto one another like they had when they were children so many times. Now they were here for each other again.

"Alright," Shigure said, standing up. "So, where does that leave us? We obviously can't let  
Akito have Hatori erase Tohru's memory, so we need to leave. But where do we go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki said, standing up with a smile. "I know exactly where we should go."

"Um where?" Haruhi asked.

"Why to Ouran Academy of course!" Tamaki exclaimed.

**Yay, time to go to Ouran academy! What craziness can happen there? I can only imagine. And write. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast forward time, because instead of doing a whole week of endless packing and planning, it more fun to just dump them at a prestigious academy. Yay!** **Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of either Fruits Basket or Ouran High school Host club. If I did, I would have made the Sohma's attend the academy a long time ago! **

The next week, Haruhi was wearing her old uniform and mounting the front steps with Tohru by her side. Her cousin was wearing the registered girl's uniform. The long yellow dress that hung around her knees with the ribbon secured tightly around her neck. Her hair fell down her shoulders freely with a yellow ribbon at one side of her hair. She looked totally normal, like she _was _a rich socialite's daughter who would be attending Ouran academy out of the blue.

"Are you ready, Tohru?" Haruhi asked.

Tohru nodded, taking a deep breath and then grabbing onto her cousin's hand securely in her own. "I'm ready."

The two started up the stairs with ease and finally entered the grand hall of the prestigious Ouran Academy. Its high walls layered over with decorative wallpapers, possibly more expensive that Harhui's whole apartment, which has been mentioned far too frequently for her taste, and its shining chandlers that dangled overhead. It was beautiful.

"Amazing," Tohru breathed form beside her as they walked the halls and her cousin pointed out which rooms Tohru would need to know for classes and such.

They were nearly up to the third floor when someone called behind them.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey called, running towards them, minus Mori.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi said as Honey stopped in front of them, Usa-chan clutched to his chest and his blonde chair wild. "Why were you running?"

"Kyoya called a meeting for all the host club members this morning, and the Sohmas too." Honey said quickly. "I've been looking for you two all morning." He grabbed onto Tohru's hand and started pulling her towards the third music room. "Come on, Tohru-san. You have to see the Host Club's room, you'll love it. And we can have cake there, and a tea party. Do you want to?"

"Sure, Honey-chan." Tohru replied, as he pushed the front door open and lead her inside while Haruhi followed.

Usually, when someone entered the Host club all eyes would turn to them and they would all be welcomed, but this time, it was different,. Because the boys were all in a circle their backs turned facing some unseen individual.

"We're back1" Honey said in a loud voice and everyone turned to face them, making some room to let them see that they were staring at Yuki and Kyo, and two other boys, one with black and white hair then other with a head of blonde curls who looked a bit like Honey.

Tohru hitched a breath and smiled widely. "Momiji and Hatsuharu!"

. . .

"So, you're some of Yuki and Kyo's cousins." Tamaki said, sitting on the couch and staring at the two second years.

"That's right," Momiji replied brightly. "And we're friends of Tohru's too."

"What are you two doing here?" Tohru asked, sitting down next to Momiji. It was Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi, who was standing behind the two oficals of the club, one one couch and Momiji, Haru and Tohru on the other with only a small wooden table between them. The rest of the Sohmas and host club members were preparing for their guest who were arriving shortly.

"We came to protect you." Momiji replied again.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Protect me?"

Haru nodded. "Akito was furious when he found out that Yuki, Shigure and Kyo weren't at their house. And he sent our entire family to look for them and you. He says that you'd corrupted them and needed to have your memories erased so that we could keep our family secret hidden." He leaned back against the couch. "So, we decided to look for you so we could protect you, because we don't want you to lose your memory."

"Just like Yuki and Kyo." Momiji added.

Tohru smiled. "That's sweet," Her cheerful expression turned into a more serious one. "But you really shouldn't have left. Akito will be even more angry to hear about you two disappearing too."

"He won't be for long," Haru replied smoothly, and before Tohru could ask what he'd meant Tamaki interrupted them.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "If you're here to protect her, does that mean your coming to Ouran academy too?"

"That's exactly what we mean." Haru said with a slow smile.

"This is going to be bad for business," Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," Kyoya said, his glasses shining. "I suspected that we'd have a slight change in our regular income of customers with the arrival of Yuki and Kyo Sohma, seeing s they are new and have a sudden air of mystery that our customers are usually attracted too. But now, with two more Sohma's. We'll be losing more customers than ever."

Tamaki paled. "What?"

"I suspect that our customers that are brought by, Honey, the Loli-shota type, myself, the cool type, and even you Tamaki, will lessen because of the new arrivals." The vice president explained. "I've seen quite a few girl casting glances at Yuki and Kyo, already."

Tamaki was pale, his mouth open be he finally recovered then he turned to Haruhi pointing an accusing finger. "Haruhi, daddy doesn't like this. Fix it. What are we going to do so that we don't lose all of our customers?"

"Oh, boys." A voice sang from out of nowhere with a giggle. "The answer is right in front of you."

There was a sound of gears and then, from the floor, arose Renge. She was standing with her hands on her hips, her light brown hair flowing slightly as she ascended altitude. Everyone turned to her, the Sohmas and Tohru with curiosity and confusion, the Host club members with weariness.

"Renge," Kyoya said, with a faint smile. "I assumed you'd want to be part of this discussion."

"Of course I would," Renge replied walking down from her platform and stopping between the two couches. "As the Host Club's manager, I have a part in any of the discussions that take place about its future or its present situation."

"Manager?" Tohru asked.

Renge cast a smile in Tohru's direction. "Yes, Tohru Honda-san. I Renge Houshakuji, am the clubs manager and I have a say in any of the club's business." She turned back to the Host club's directions. "You have no idea what an opportunity you have here, do you?"

"Opportunity?" Tamaki whispered.

"Yes!" Renge exclaimed. "You can have double the customers if you double the merchandise." She appeared in between Momiji and Haru, gesturing to the blonde first. "Double the boy Loli types." She turned to Haru. "Double the Cool types."

She disappeared, suddenly, and then was dragging Yuki and Kyo by their arms, as she made the stand next to her. "Double the princely types." Renge continued, cocking her head to Yuki and then smiled toward Kyo. "And even a naughty type."

"A what?" Kyo asked, shaking his head. "If you think I want to part of a couple that spends all their time entertaining a bunch of giggly girls you are-"

Renge turned her head suddenly, her eyes starting to blaze and her hair turning into snakes all around her. "What did you say?"

"I-uh-nothing." Kyo said stiffly, frozen with fear. _She's worse than Kagura. _

"Alright," Tamaki said, standing up and smiling at the four boys. "Renge has a point. If you're going to be attending Ouran Academy, you should be part of the Host club. So today, you four are hosts."

Renge smiled, standing on her platform as it started to spin back down into the floor. "My work here is done."

**So, here am I thinking. Hmmmm how do I made the Sohma's join the Host club, because I know Kyo won't do it. I need someone that can….oh right, Renge! So now she is part of the story and will probably continue to be part of the story because I love her. Review please or I'll send Renge after you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

"Welcome ladies," The boys said in synchronize from the couch. The twins were standing next to each other on the left, Haruhi sitting next to them, Yuki next, and then Tamaki. Kyoya stood at the other end of the couch and Haru, Kyo and Mori stood behind them and Momiji and Honey were on the ground.

The girls widened their eyes at the new arrivals and took their seats at tables while the boys stood from their seats or standing positions and went over to them.

"Tamaki," A shy brunette said, leaning to whisper in her prince's ear. "Who are those new boys here?"

"Oh, they are our new hosts," Tamaki said with a wave of his hand. He gestures to Yuki with his chin. "That's Yuki Sohma. He's a prince much as am I."

Yuki smiled at the girl who stared at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

"Oh, he's adorable!" The three other girls screeched, blushing and putting their hands to their mouths as if to cover the noise.

. . .

"Haru, I like your hair." A blonde said, reaching to touch it. "How long have you had it dyed?"

"Actually, it's my natural color." Haru said with a wicked grin. "Kind of like your natural good looks."

"Oh, I, um, I," The girl stammered.

"Good work," Kyoya said, writing down something in his clip board.

. . .

"Would you like some cake?" Honey asked his new friend, smiling at the girls that walked by.

"Oh, I'd love some!" Momiji said with a grin, taking a bite out of one. "Mmm, this one's really good."

"I think so too," Honey agreed, standing up. "I'm going to go get more," As he walked, he tripped, and then fell onto Momiji where the two started laughing and all the girls made cooing noises and Mori smiled.

. . .

A naughty type, huh?" One girl whispered into her friend's ear. "Well, he sure is cute."

"I can hear you, you know." Kyo said, crossing his arms and leaning down farther into the couch's cushion.

"So tell us, Kyo." A girl with short black hair said leaning in closer. "How do you like our school so far?"

"I like it better than my old school," Kyo muttered, leaning his head back as the twins appeared behind him.

"Aw, Kyo are these girls bothering you?" Hikaru asked, sitting down next to Kyo.

"Yes," Kaoru agreed winking at the on looking girls. "We do want our newest host feeling comfortable, don't we?"

"Hey, what are you-" Kyo asked, trying to stand.

"Oh, where are you going?" Kaoru asked, sitting next to the boy and smiling, and grabbing him by the hand, pulling him down to his seat. "Come on, you shouldn't leave our guests unattended."

"Kaoru," Hikaru said bitterly, leaning across Kyo. "You know I don't like you touching any other red haired boys. It makes me jealous."

"Maybe that's what I wanted to do," Kaoru replied, leaning in just as close as his brother so that there were only inches apart.

"What are you two doing?" Kyo asked, as all the girls sighed.

. . .

"They're fitting in nicely, aren't they?" Haruhi masked subtly to Tohru as she sat down next to her cousin.

Tohru shrugged. "I guess," She watched as mall the girls laughed and giggled and subtly stared at the boys that entertained them.

"Tohru?" Haruhi asked, waiting for her next client to come.

Tohru nodded, turning to her cousin. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"I'm glad you came with us." Haruhi told her cousin, smiling brightly as the next client came towards them.

"Hi Haruhi." A girl with medium length brown hair said in a chipper voice.

"Hi, Haruhi replied, shooting a sympathetic smile at Tohru who nodded and stood, walking over to where Momiji and Honey were.

"Tohru?" someone called and Tohru turned suddenly as someone grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked, returning the elder girls hug.

"I got a job here," Kagura said with a smile. "Or is it more like an internship, hmmm."

She was wearing a dark green skirt with a white blouse and a green jacket. Her brown hair was falling freely around her shoulders and she looked much more grown up than she did when she wore her normal clothes and her cat back pack.

"You're going to work here?" Tohru said with a smile.

Kagura nodded. "Yep, because I want to keep my on you and Kyo," She turned slightly and raised her eyebrow at Kyo who was getting into an argument with the twins. "Hmm,"

"Kagura," Tohru said, trying to get her friends attention. "Is anyone else coming here? I mean besides you and Haru and Momiji?"

"They're here already?" Kagura asked, spinning around and finding both boys. "Wow, they work fast."

"Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, right," Kagura smiled. "Well, I'm sure Hatori will be getting a job here soon, and Shigure could pass for an English teacher if he tried. Maybe even Ayame can come too, though I don't know how he'll manage to work here and support his shop. Hmmm, maybe if-"

"Kagura!" Tohru was growing more and more frustrated. "They're all coming? Everyone?"

Kagura nodded. "Of course, everyone is coming because, well." She leaned in toward Tohru' her hair nearly tickling Tohru's ear. "Akito is sick."

"Of course he is," Tohru answered. "I mean, we all know he is, but that doesn't mean-"

"Tohru, you don't understand." Kagura said stubbornly. "He-"

"Tohru?" Haruhi asked, appearing a few feet away from the two girls locked in conversation in the middle of the room. "Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"She's going to start working here," Tohru replied cheerfully.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

Kagura nodded. "Yep, and I can't wait to work here." She replied in her chipper voice then she turned to see Kyo who was still being surrounded by girls. "Excuse me for a minute, would you?" She said and stalked off toward.

"We better get going," Haruhi said linking her arm with Tohru's.

Tohru nodded, watching as her friend walked over to Kyo and stopped right in front of him grabbing him by the hand and pulling him up straight while the girls protested. "Yeah, I guess we do."

**Not one of my best, mostly a filler I suppose. Oh well, good to see they're adjusting well. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine, wow I actually wrote this chapter a lot, because it's sort of a filler and I hate those. So sorry, on the upside, Ranka's in it! Enjoy! **

Ouran Academy was a lot like Tohru's old school, except some subjects were more advanced than her old ones. Still, she managed to get through her day without finding any trouble and then she was walking home with Haruhi.

"Where's the bus stop again?" Tohru asked, as they turned a corner.

"It's just up here," Haruhi replied, as a car started to slow down next to them. The window opened and then a woman's face appeared. She had short brown hair and shining pink lips hand was staring at the two girls unfathomably. "Hello, fair maiden."

"Oh not this again," Haruhi muttered under her breath while Tohru smiled shyly at her cousin's friend.

"Yes, I believe this is it again." The woman continued, turning her gaze onto Toru. "And who's this."

"Just keep walking, Tohru." Haruhi told her cousin, but Tohru kept her eyes locked with the strange woman's in the car.

"Hello," She said brightly and bowed. "My name is Tohru Honda. Pleasure to meet you."

"Politeness," The woman said in her strong voice. "A quality in a woman that is never forgotten. A pleasure to meet you Tohru Honda."

"Thank you," Tohru said with a smile.

"Tell me, fair maiden, where do you come from?" The strange woman with short auburn hair asked. "And what is your relationship to my dear friend Haruhi?"

"Oh," Tohru replied, her smile widening. "She's my cousin. I'm staying with her for a little while. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe you will, Tohru Honda," The woman said, her eyes shining like Kyoya's glasses would at times, and then the car started to pull away, leaving a cheerful looking Tohru and an annoyed looking Haruhi in its wake.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Don't worry," Haruhi replied, pulling her cousin down the street towards the bench around the corner "Come on, we're going to be late."

. . .

Someone knocked at the door as Tohru and Haruhi were preparing dinner. They were making quick work of their task, Tohru chopping up vegetables quickly with a sharp knife while her cousin stirred some soup when someone knocked at the door hesitantly.

"Can you get that?" Haruhi asked turning to her cousin. "I'll put the greens in the soup, alright?"

Tohru nodded and walked over to the door, opening it and surprisingly finding Yuki and Kyo. "Kyo-chan, Yuki-chan?" She said surprisingly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk," Kyo said angrily, crossing his arms.

Tohru nodded, "Alright, come in."

The boys walked in just as Haruhi turned around. "Take of your shoes," She commanded them, turning back and stirring her pot of soup.

The boys did as they were told while Tohru walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for her friends to join her. When they had, she glanced at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"I believe that something's wrong," Yuki explained, his violet eyes troubled. "Something serious."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Everyone is coming to the school," Yuki continued. "Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, I think even Ritsu may be there soon too, and I don't just think it's because our disappearance."

"No one's ever come like they are," Kyo said, mumbling under his breath. "I just doesn't make any sense. I mean, if he knows where we are why not just come get us. Why wait?"

No one had an answer to that question, even though they all wanted one desperately. It seems that that would be all there was. A lot of questions without a single answer, and that was just how life was. But now, it seemed like the answer was right in front of them.

Suddenly, another door opened from inside the house and Ranka appeared there. He was wearing his read hair and lip stick, with a pair of tight black jeans and a blue tank top, and at the sight of the two handsome boys he's entire face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Why hello," He cooed, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the empty seat between Tohru and Kyo. "You must be Kyo-chan and Yuki-chan." I'm Haruhi's father, you can call me Ranka."

"Ranka?" The boys echoed their faces pale. "So, you're um-"

"Ranka works at a bar down the street," Tohru piped in cheerfully and Ranka nodded his approval.

"That's right; I work at the tranny bar down the street. Ranka is my stage name." Ranka continued, cocking his head slightly to study the two Sohma's that sat in his kitchen. "My, my Haruhi does like to keep a very attractive sort of company."

"Dad!" Haruhi cried, appearing into the living room with a spoon in her hand. "Leave them alone,"

"Oh, there she goes again." Ranka says with a smile, upping his face with his hands, and his mouth opening into a perfect o shape. "I always embarrass her around her friends, but that's because I don't know anything about them. She never lets me do anything, though all I want to do is protect my little girl."

Yuki smiled. "That's nice of you, Ranka. I think Miss Fujioka-san is lucky to have a father who wants to protect his daughter like that plus a group of friends who want to keep her safe as well."

Everyone stared at Yuki and there was a brief silence before Ranka appeared behind him, hugging him around the back to the point where Yuki was starting to turn blue. "Aw, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Ranka said, tears streaming down his eyes. "I want my little Haruhi to find a man just like you in her life, I want to too!"

Tohru watched as Ranka shook Yuki around like a rag doll in his arms and then his gaze shifted to Kyo. "And you," He said with a spark in his eye and he moved onto Kyo, grabbing him and rubbing his hair. "How do you get this color? I've never seen it on the market? And I'm always looking for a change in color!"

Tohru grinned as Kyo tried desperately to get out of her uncles arms but which proved futile and Haruhi shook her head, and all talk of what was going on with the Sohma family's sudden appearance was put on delay for another day.

**As always, I enjoy this story. Next I shall be working on my other fruits basket story. I need to get a real life…..seriously. Thank god there is Big Wreck to keep me sane. They is an amazing band that helps me get work done, lol, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't poste din forever m I have been super busy. But now I'm back and posting! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club or fruits basket. **

The next day at school, Kyoya and Renge's work had paid off. There were about a dozen more girls crowded into the small third floor music room. When they saw Yuki, Kyo and the other boys, their faces lit up and soon there were about ten girls surrounding each host.

"Koyaya," Haruhi said, appearing at the older boy's side as he wrote something down on his famous clip board. "How did you do this?"

"It was Renge's idea, naturally," Kyoya replied, looking up at Haruhi. "She said if we added double the hosts we would double our clients. And she was right,"

"Of course, I was," Renge's voice said form out of nowhere and then she laughed while a loud mental grinding sound echoed through the room. The host clubs self-appointed manager appeared on top of her platform, wearing a short black dress with a frilly white apron and a maid's had tilted fashionable on her head.

"Renge, what are you wearing?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide on the girl who was twirling a strand of golden r d hair in her hand.

"I'm glad you asked," She grinned wildly, and raised her hands above her head. "Due to my amazing luck a new designer has appeared to my side to help me and the rest of the club members with various and brilliant costumes, much like the one I am wearing."

"Oh please you flatter me," A deep voice announced and Yuki and Kyo both turned around.

"No," They said at the same time.

The front doors opened and standing there was Ayame Sohma, his silver hair hanging past his waist with its usual flare, his golden eyes shining in the low light of the club, and everyone's eyes landing on him.

Then all the girls stood and ran over to the new designer whose face lit up as he answered the many questions they were asking.

"Did you really design Renge's dress?"

"Can you make me one?"

"What are the Host Club members going to wear?"

"Hey, are you Yuki's brother? You look a lot like him,"

Ayame's face was literally glowing as more girls demanded questions of him about where he got his inspiration and all about his work, while Kyo and Yuki appeared next to Kyoya with cold expressions on his face.

"What is he doing here?" Yuki asked, his violet eyes blazing.

"He is the Host's new costume designer," Renge said, her face lighting up. "Can't you just imagine it, cosplays as far as the eye can see? We'll be a hit!"

"someone is going to get hit," Kyo muttered.

"What did you say?" Renge cried, her hair turning into snakes asked her eyes turned gold and blazed like the sun as she ran towards Kyo and shaking him. "The host club does not atone to violence and you should know that! But If I need to knock some sense into you I will!"

"Okay, okay," Kyo said dizzy and Renge dropped his and watched as he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Kyo?" Kagura called and when she saw him she gasped, running down to his side and grabbing his shirt, lifting him up to her face. "Kyo, my darling. Who did this to you? Tell me, who?"

"You must be Kagura Sohma." Renge said, with a smirk. "Kyoya told me that you had an attraction for him. Let me tell you that since he is now a host you should probably give him minimal affection so he can still keep up his naughty appearance for the ladies."

The shirt ripped in Kagura's hands. "Keep up his appearance?"

Suddenly, Kagura was standing up and facing off Renge, the two staring at each other so intently that there was a bit of lightening flashing between their two gazes.

"Um, guys?" Haruhi asked.

"What?" Both girls demanded, looking back at Haruhi with matching furious expressions.

"Do you think you can just let this go and find a compromise?" Haruhi asked. "I don't know you that well, Kagura, but I know you like Kyo a lot. But this is a club so you can't constantly be surrounding him, or else you'll freak out the other girls."

Haruhi looked over at the girls who were still trying to get answers from Ayame. _Not that they'd notice._

"But…." Kagura whispered.

"She's right, Kagura." Yuki said calmly. "Renge knows you like Kyo but you need to let him go, at least when he's here. When he's not you can do whatever you want to him."

"What?" Kyo asked, trying to lift himself up.

Kagura sighed. "You're right," She turned to Renge. "I know that when Kyo is her he needs to be free for business." She smiled. "I'll stay out of your way,"

Renge smiled back at Kagura. "Thank you,"

"Hey!" someone called and everyone turned and remembered Ayame was still being bombarded with crazy fans. Renge sighed, hopping onto her platform and calling out to the girls. "Ayame-chan, follow me!"

Ayame looked up and suddenly he was jumping over the crowd and landed to the other side, then he was running to Renge where her platform was staring its decent into the floor. The Sohma jumped and landed on the platform next to Renge who flashed two fingers at the Host club members as she disappeared down into the floor.

But what Renge didn't think of was how the entire group of girls w s now running for where the amazing designer had disappeared.

"Ah!" Haruhi cried, as they all ran out of the way and as they did Tohru was walking by holding a silver tin with a group of cups and a tea pot with a decorative arrangement of cakes. She had her eyes shut, and was walking towards the table when Haruhi ran into her and both girls fell back, And hit the floor hard with a thump.

**Sorry if it's short, again I'm going quickly cause I have another…..like four more fan fictions to update. It's crazy but it's my life. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or the ouran high school host club. **

"Tohru?" Someone called but everything Tohru saw was blurry. "Are you okay?"

"Haruhi?" Someone else called. "Is Daddy's little girl okay?"

"Someone get them to the nurse's station," A high voice commanded and both girls shut their eyes, as the rest of the world kept moving around them.

. . .

Haruhi woke up with a start.

"Good, you're up," a monotone voice noted and Haruhi turned.

Leaning against a desk and writing down on a piece of paper. He had black hair that danged into one of his eyes and he didn't even look up at Haruhi when she woke up. She couldn't see him entirely, and form this angle she doubted that he could see her to, but she got the gist of it. "Who are you?"

"Hatori Sohma," The man said, still not looking up at the girl who was lying down on one of the beds. "Yuki and Kyo's cousin,"

_He reminds me of Kyoya;_ Haruhi thought and shook her head. "What am I doing here?"

"You and your cousin Tohru bumped into one another and fell. Each of you hit the ground hard and lost consciousness for a few minutes. You're friends brought you here naturally so I could look you over." He answered swiftly. "You'll both be fine, though you may suffer some headaches."

Haruhi nodded, rubbing a sore spot in her head where she had hit the floor. Something about this man was familiar, not just the similarity between him and the club's voice present but something else. "Um, where's…"

"Honda-san is on the other side of the curtain," Hatori explained, still not looking up at her. "You can wait for her if you'd like, or you can go back to resting…"

"Um….thank you…." Haruhi said shyly. "I'll try and go back to sleep….'

Haruhi pulled her legs together, resting her chin on them and waited for her cousin to wake up when someone walked into the room. Since she was behind her own curtain, she didn't get to see the face of whomever had just entered, but now he was walking towards the desk. Quickly, Haruhi laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. She heard the sound of a curtain being pulled and then the stranger and Hatori were speaking in rapid hushed voices.

"She's getting worse," the stranger said and she heard someone sigh.

"Of course she is," Hatori replied. "She's been getting worse for a while, but this…this is something I never expected, and I doubt she has,"

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly, pulling her knees close to her body and leaning up on them.

"What can we do?" The stranger asked, he sounded sad.

"We'll have to bring them back soon," Hatori said sternly. "And soon, though I don't have a clue as to how,"

"Maybe something will happen at the party," The stranger suggested.

Hatori made a sound like he thought the idea was somewhat god and Haruhi shook her head. _What were these people talking about? _She thought._ Who's sick, and what party? _

"When is it?" The stranger asked.

"In a few days they'll all be there," Hatori explained. "It will probably be the best time then,"

"Alright," The stranger said affirmatively. "I'm going to go call the doctor," More footsteps and then the stranger paused and asked. "Do you think that-"

Someone yawned and then the footsteps disappeared had Haruhi heard Tohru waking up.

"Tohru," Hatori said smoothly. "Good, you're awake. Your cousin is awake too,"

. . .

"Come on," Tohru said, walking down the long hallway. "The host club said they had a surprise for us,"

"I'm coming," Haruhi replied, turning around a corner and starting up the stairs.

"What do you think it is?" Tohru asked, her face lighting up.

Haruhi shrugged. Whenever the host club had a surprise for her, it didn't always turnout well. She could only imagine what the boys had in store for her and her cousin.

"Maybe we'll be going somewhere…." Tohru mused with a smile.

"Last time they had a surprise for me they brought me to a beach," Haruhi admitted. "And they brought all our clients with us,"

"Amazing," Tohru breathed. "That sounds fun,"

Haruhi nodded. "I think I have some idea…."

They were at the door now and Haruhi opened it slowly, and then there was the scent of roses and the boys were waiting for Tohru and Haruhi.

"There you two are," Hikaru and Karou said together and suddenly Haruhi was wrapped up in a big hug.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, twirling her around like a rag doll. "Daddy's little girl is alright!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled, struggling to get out of the president's arms. "I'm fine, now let me go!"

Haruhi pulled herself out of his arms and turned to her cousin who was talking to Yuki and Kyo. "Tohru says you have a surprise for us?"

"Of course," Kyoya said smoothly, appearing next to Haruhi with glasses blazing. "Since we have welcomed new members to our club and we haven't had any special events recently, our gracious president has decided it's the perfect time for a party."

"A party?" Haruhi asked, raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"That's right!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Everyone will be there, and Renge's designer will be making custom clothing for us all,"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Really? I've never been to a party before,"

Tamaki's eyes hone, matching Haruhi's cousin. "Perfect, a new chance to work our magic and present you to the other students." He started running around her, talking a mile a minute while she stood there with a big smile on her face and Haruhi had a bad feeling about the evening altogether.

**Hmm, the party, what could go wrong? Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Very short, but I have no idea how to continue this story, lol. I'm not giving up though! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or the oruan high school host club. **

The week in preparation for the party was quick and fast and Haruhi didn't have any time to talk to her cousin about what she'd heard in the room while Tohru was asleep.

In fact, she'd barley even gotten to talk to her cousin before the dance when she'd caught up with her walking down the stairs.

"Tohru," Haruhi called running down the hallway and stopping behind her cousin, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I want to talk to you,"

"What is it, Haruhi?" Tohru asked, turning around to face her cousin. Her brown hair fell down her shoulder in straight graceful waves. She was wearing two big cream colored bows in her brand strands and a matching dress that stopped above her knees. It had long sleeves that flawed into bell shapes around her wrists and the skirt was decorated with lace. She looked like a delicate china doll.

"Wow," Haruhi said, looking down Tohru's dress. "Nice dress,"

Tohru dropped her gaze, her cream colored cheeks blushing with color. "Thanks. Ayame made it. What do you need to talk about?"

"When I was in the nurse's station," Haruhi explained. "I heard the doctor that was watching us talking to someone. I don't know who but-"

"Haruhi!" A loud voice called from the other end of the hallway and Haruhi groaned.

"That's Tamaki, isn't it?" Tohru asked softly.

"Probably," Haruhi replied, shaking her head and messing up her short brown hair perfectly and leaned in closer to her. "Tohru, I think something is going to happen at the part,"

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked in an equally hushed voice.

Haruhi sighed. "I-"

"There you two are!" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi by the hand and pulling her away from her cousin, spinning her around in place. "I've been looking all over for you. Are you ready for the party?"

"Yes," Tohru said with a smile. "I've never been to a party like this,"

"You'll love it," Tamaki said surely, with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take your cousin here to the rest of the club members for a quick little meeting. We'll see you inside, alright?"

Tohru nodded and smiled turning around and walking down the rest of the hall towards the party while Haruhi and Tamaki stayed.

"Little meeting?" Haruhi asked doubtfully.

Tamaki nodded. "Come on we'll explain there."

. . .

They met in a room behind the club house, where they usually meet when they wanted to discuss something. Mori and Honey where sitting at the table, Honey squeezing Usa-chan and Mori watching with a quiet and stoic expression. Hikaru had his head bent over Kaoru's shoulder, watching his younger brother play a video game.

"Ah, there you two are," Kyoya said from behind his computer, aimlessly typing away something Haruhi didn't even think she wanted to know. "We've been waiting for you,"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, shrugging away from her Senpai's grip and sat down near Honey. He was wearing a purple jacket a bit darker than his uniform and a red bow tie matching her on.

"We have some business to attain to," Kyoya answered. "I assume you noticed that our new members aren't here with us,"

Everyone nodded and Haruhi's confused feeling grew.

"Our Sohma members have decided to meet us down at the party, and have no idea about this meeting. It's private," Kyoya continued. "You see, I received a message that a very important member of the family will be coming to the party tonight. I've had my private police force to stand guard at the doors and act as an escort for them,"

"Is that what this meetings about?" Hikaru asked, not looking up from the game his brother was playing.

"Yeah, I thought things would be more interesting," Kaoru agreed.

"I'm sure they will," Kyoya said with a small satisfactory smile and a cryptic sort of voice. "I'm sure they will,"

**Told you it will be short. I'm so sorry about that, but hopefully next one shall be longer. Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, please, please, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club or fruits basket. **

"Haruhi, you're a great dancer," a girl with short brown hair told her as she was twirled around.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied happily, taking a step back. "I haven't really been dancing very long,"

"You can't even tell," The girl continued in a chipper tone. "You're very good,"

Haruhi smiled her usual bright mile and the girl's eyes widened and pink hearts floated around her head.

"Haruhi!" Someone called and both of the girls turned to see Tamaki walking towards them.

'hi Tamaki," Haruhi's client said cheerfully.

"Hello," Tamaki greeted, bowing slightly. "Would you mind so terribly if I borrowed Haruhi for a moment? We have some host club business to discuss,"

"Oh. Not at all," The girl replied, wiping her hands on her midnight blue dress.

As they walked away, Haruhi turned to her senpai. "What was that all about?"

"You're cousin needs to talk to you," Tamaki told her seriously. "She asked me personally if I could go get you for her,"

"Alright," Haruhi nodded, and started walking forward, looking for her cousin. She finally saw her at the edge of the stairs of the ballroom. They'd used this hall once before as long as Haruhi had been here and she'd remembered where everything was so she now ran towards her cousin.

"Tohru?" She asked. Her cousin looked scared, her teal eyes wide and frightful.

"Haruhi," Tohru exclaimed and ran towards her cousin, throwing her arms around her. "Thank goodness, I've found you,"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"I…I've got to leave….right now…" Tohru said softly.

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed. "You have to leave right now? Why?"

"I have to go," Tohru said sadly. "He….he told me I needed to go now….we all need to leave,"

"Who told you, Tohru?" Haruhi demanded, putting her hands on her cousin's shoulders.

"Sissy!" Someone called and both girls turned. Standing a few feet away was a little girl with red brown hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing one of the middle school uniforms and was staring at the girls fixatedly. "Sissy," She called again.

"Kisa," Tohru said with a grin and the little girl was running towards the two brunette girls. Haruhi realized Tohru and the small girl ran into Tohru's waiting arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," The girl, Kisa, told her. "We have to leave right now!"

"Why?" Haruhi asked, kneeling down Kisa's eye level.

"He told us it's time to go," Kisa said solemnly. "And if we don't then Tohru might loose her memory,"

Haruhi turned toward her cousin. "Is that true?"

Tohru didn't say anything.

"Come on," Kisa said, pulling her friend s hand softly. "We need to leave, before-"

"Hey!" Two voices called and the three girls by the stairs turned to see the Hitachian brother's running towards them. They each had something in their arms but a jacket over them. "There you are,"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"These guys almost changed in front of a pair of girls, that's what," Hikaru explained, pushing his jacket up and showing a yellow bunny there, his eyes wide while Hikaru's twin showed an orange cat in his arms.

"Momiji," Tohru said warmly. "What happened?"

"Someone pushed us" Momji explained. "And I bumped into a girl and then Yuki turned as the girl fell into him."

"We think Kyo and Haru changed too," Yuki admitted. "We can't find either of them anywhere,"

"Let's go check the music room," Haruhi told them. "Here, give us them and well go up there you two keep looking for Yuki and Haru. And keep an eye out for any of the other Sohma members,"

The twins nodded. "Right,"

They handed over the two animals they had in their arms and their jackets and both the girls turned, running up the stairs on their way to the music room. Kisa followed them too but as she was running up the stairs she tripped, falling down and scraping her knee. "Kisa!"

"I've got her," Hikaru called, running up the stairs and picking up the girl. Tohru barley even had time to call out before there was a puff of smoke and Kisa changed into a tiger.

Hikaru paled. "Whaaaa-"

"Come on," Haruhi called and Hikaru looked up, following the girls up the stairs while Karou turned and ran though the room searching.

"What just happened?" Hikaru demanded, running in step with Tohru and Haruhi.

"Kisa transformed," Tohru said, holding Yuki in her arms.

"Is she another cat?" Haruhi asked looking over at Hikaru's arms.

"No, she's a tiger," Yuki said from Haruhi's arms. "When you went to grab her you made her change,"

"Are there any other Sohma family members at the party?" Haruhi asked.

The bunny in Tohru's arms nodded. "Yeah, Kagura, Hiro, Shigure Ayame. Hatori didn't come today so he probably hasn't changed,"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked Tohru. "Why are all the Sohma members at the party?"

"Hatori said that we should all be here tonight," Kisa said softly. "I came with Hiro but we got separated. So I went looking for Sissy,"

They were almost up towards the third floor music room now. Haruhi got up there first, laying her hand on the door knob while her cousin and Hikaru ran up behind her. "Let's hope that Yuki and Hatsuharu are up here then and not down at the party,"

They both nodded and Haruhi opened the door.

**Okay, so more drama at the party, and this is only the beginning. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's so short, I lost all the work I did for this story an dam slowly re typing it. I feel really bad cause I haven't posted in forever and my mouth hurts wisdom teeth, suck but here you go. Sorry its short though. Enjoy please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

"Well there you are," An annoyed voice snapped and Haruhi and Tohru nearly dropped the animals they were holding.

Sitting on the couch was Kyo, who had managed to get out of one of the twins arms and escape to the host club's room before Haruhi and her cousin could get there and standing next to him was a large black and white cow.

"What….the…" Haruhi asked, taking a step back, suddenly she fell was falling back and her eyes were filled with blue smoke and she was leaning on a familiar dark furred dog.

"Sorry, Shigure," Haruhi apologized, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's alright," The dog replied, standing and giving her a sideways look. "Is that Momiji?"

Haruhi nodded, and started to stand while the yellow bunny jumped out of her arms and hopped over to the couch. Already there was the tiger so now they were five animals of the zodiac that had transformed and were hiding up here in the room.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, watching the animals with ide eyes.

"Someone pushed me into a girl and she fell then when I was trying to escape Haru changed too," Kyo hissed, his fur standing up on edge in a flurry of spikes.

"Haruhi!" someone called and everyone in the room turned as the host clubs king walked in, holding a boar in his arms. _Oh this isn't good, _Haruhi thought.

"Why is it that?" Tamaki started, and broke off when he saw all the animals in the room, nearly dropping the creature that was struggling in his arms. "Wha…"

"It seems that the Sohma students are changing at a dangerous rate," Kyoya pointed out, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "And I doubt this will be good for business considering we're all up here trying to keep them in place,"

"There you are!" A new voice called and then a blond voice appeared behind the pale president and his vice. Honey was holding a small lamb in his arms while Mori held out a hand with a pale snake coiled around it. This was almost comical in a way, that a snake had wrapped its body around such a stoic figure, because the true nature of the snake was anything but stoic, but no one thought of pointing this fact out now.

"Not you guys too," Kyo snarled.

"It wasn't our fault," The bitter lamb said from Honey's arms. "I fell. Do you expect me to stop gravity rom working or something?"

"Hiro…." Kisa said softly and Shigure shook his head.

"We'll never get anywhere if we keep bickering, now will we," The dog asked sitting up and staring at Haruhi and Kyoya. "Kyoya, do you have any idea on how to keep the girls form the party unaware that we're up here?"

"Well, I might have some ideas," Kyoya mused, staring at Haruhi with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you staring at me for," Haruhi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you think,"

"We don't have time to think," Tamaki cried, throwing his hands up in the air, obviously at his wits end. "We have a group of guests waiting down in the ballroom and no hosts! We need distractions,"

"You heard him boys," Kyoya said smugly. "Take Haruhi into the backroom and have her change into something….nice, will you?"

"You got it," The twins said in unison appearing at Haruhi's side and each grabbing her arms and disappearing into the backroom.

"What should we do, Tama-chan?" Honey asked his face brightening.

"Go find clothes for the Sohma's to wear once they change," Tamaki told him and both third year nodded, diapering into the hallway to go find clothing, probably form the drama room.

"And what does that leave us to do?" Yuki asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"You all wait here to change, and Kyoya, Tohru and I will go down stairs," The king replied.

"And?" Kyoya asked.

"We will stall for as much time as possible!" Tamaki declared!

**Again, sorry. My entire week is just shot, so I'm going to try and do better with this story don't give up on me! Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**No talking, just reading. Go! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: don't you know by now? I do not own fruits basket or Ouran high school host club. **

She was going to kill Tamaki for this. He twins had forced her into a strapless red dress and given her a dark brown wig that made it hard for her to recognize who she was in the mirror. She had makeup on her face and strapped heels.

"Wow," Both boys said with a grin. "You look great,"

"Shut up," Haruhi snapped, walking through the door and nearly tripping in her heels. "I still don't understand why I need to wear all this stuff. What do you think is going to happen? That everyone is just going to stare at me?"

"Not at all," The twins said in the same mischievous tone and suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder tuning she saw Tamaki standing very close to her and staring at her.

"Come along, my princess," He said in the voice that drove all of his client's crazy, but Haruhi just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going to distract everyone," Tamaki said a matter of factly.

Haruhi blinked. "How?"

"What could be more distracting than the prince of Ouran academy dancing with a mysterious maiden? Surely it will drive the ladies jealous," The king told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the club house. She caught her cousin throwing her a sympathetic glance before the door shut behind her.

. . .

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked, turning towards Haruhi. She was wearing a mask on her face, made of red plastic with a black trim. He himself had his own mask, except his was white with a yellow border. They'd put them on to add a certain air of mystery, to which Haruhi replied was totally played out and would never work in a million years, but they would do it anyway.

Haruhi nodded, and Tamaki grabbed her hand, leading her down the large stair case that they stood at the wings of. It wasn't until they'd gotten onto the second platform that their presence was noticed and thousands of hushed whispers filled the room.

"Who is that?"

"Why is Tamaki dancing with her?"

"She's so lucky,"

"Is this part of the dance?"

Tamaki stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Haruhi stepped into his open arms and they got ready for the dance.

All at once a quick song filled the room, and Haruhi and Tamaki were dancing. They became one being, a constant moving figure, fluidly mixing together along with the melody of the music that echoed along the walls.

All the girls were wrapped at the image of their prince dancing with such a mysterious girl that they didn't even notice the fact that they couldn't find any of the other hosts around them.

But it wasn't until a new figure crossed onto the dance floor that every girl in the room simultaneously stopped breathing and if an earthquake had occurred, not a single student would have been fazed.

They wore a dark suit, with a dark mask as well, basic and black that shone vaguely into the light of the lit ballroom. There wasn't a single real color on him, except for his white completion, but the mask on his face kept whoever he was, a secret.

He strode up to the dancing pair with ease, not even flinching as they danced around him, but instead as they got close tapped the prince on the shoulder and gestured to the lovely and mysterious girl he was holding onto.

Wordlessly, Tamaki loosened his hand on one of Haruhi's and the stranger took it, leading the girl away from the prince and into his own arms. He was smaller than the second year was, but he still managed to lead Haruhi with an utter sense of grace and refinement that put Tamaki to shame.

And Haruhi let herself be pulled by him, let him lead her back and forth, up and down the long and clear ball room and tiling in his grasp, until at last she found her curiosity get the better of her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, as he pulled her close after spinning her across the room, and past a prince trying, and not exactly succeeding, to keep his composure in front of the guests.

"I could ask you the same thing, Haruhi Fujioka," They replied smoothly, not very loud, his voice closed in for just the two of them to hear.

Haruhi's entire body tensed up, and she looked up at the man in the mask that was holding her with narrowed eyes. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things," The stranger's reply was curt as he pulled Haruhi in close and gave her a twisted smile. "More than you would like me to, I'm sure,"

Everything about the stranger screamed at Haruhi to leave, to run away, to go anywhere but here. "I'm sure you do…" she tried taking a step back, to pull herself out of his grasp, but he stepped with her, his grip on her staying firm.

"Let me go," Haruhi whispered trying to pull herself out of him again but he stayed firm, and pulled her quickly forward, making her nearly trip in her heels.

"I don't think so," The new arrival announced, his cruel smile taking shape once more. "I'd rather like to speak with you. You've been making me wait a long time, you know,"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said, slightly sarcastic.

"It's quite alright," He continued, twirling her under his arm before whipping her body back close to his own. "But, now that I have you, I will not be letting you go any time soon,"

"What do you want?" Haruhi demanded, as the dance continued. She looked over at her senpai who was still staring at her without saying anything. Why wasn't he stopping this? Couldn't he tell she didn't want to be here?

"I want to talk to you, Miss Fujikoa," Her dance partner told her. "Let me advise you that you might want to pay attention to what I have to say,"

Haruhi was going to kill Tamaki for this. And the rest of the damn host club members as well. For leaving her stranded with this creepy-

"It has something to do about your cousin, Tohru Honda." That brought Haruhi's attention.

"What about Tohru?" Her voice was a bit more unsteady then she wanted it to be, but she still spoke surely and confidently.

"She's been a rather naughty girl, hasn't she?" They wondered, his faint smile returning. "Straying very far from home,"

"What do you want with Tohru?" Haruhi asked, her body going rigid and cold like ice.

"Nothing that you need to fret over, I can assure you," He told her, pulling her around so she now faced the stairs. From here she saw a girl wearing a white dress with her brown hair falling loosely around her shoulders and her petrified gaze was mirrored in her cousin's eyes.

"I just want to correct the problem that she's created," The mysterious man told her and she looked back at him and met his gaze with one completely different from her own. His gaze, beneath the black plastic mask, was one filled with hatred.

Pure and endless hate.

**Dun, dun, dun. Dramaticness! Sorry I keep disappearing, I have a lot going on, and I like keeping you guys on suspense. I'm about to start school in a couple of days, so that doesn't help. Oh well. If you and at me, yell at me with a review okay? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back!**

***dodges the cake being thrown at me***

**Okay, so I've been busy. I have school now, lovely, right? And I've been working my butt off to go see Skillet and a bunch of other bands in Orlando Florida for the past month and a half which seriously cuts into my writing time, but no excuses, here you go! ENOJY! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

Haruhi jerked back quickly; gazing up at the boy she'd never met before, but already knew a certain amount of things about.

He hated Tohru.

He hated that she and her friends knew about his family.

He could very well hurt her.

It seemed like basic knowledge, and still it sent a shiver up her spine that she knew a certain amount of people could see in the small silky dress. He kept a hand on the small of her back though, and pulled her closer to him, keeping her rooted in place.

"Now, now." The boy taunted. "It isn't proper for a young lady to leave her dance partner without finishing their dance, is it?"

"Let. Me. Go." Her words held enough venom that could have frozen Kyoya in place.

The stranger remained unfazed. "I have no intentions on doing so. You don't even know my name."

"I don't need to," Haruhi tried to make sure her voice didn't waver and was pleased how smoothly it came out of her mouth. "Let me go."

"I assure you, I shall." They replied in the same soothing voice. "Though, keeping your true identity a secret before I do so is still undecided."

All the oxygen left her body.

"So, you don't want them to know, do you?" The mouth under the slick mask twisted into a sadistic grin. "How badly do you want to keep them in the dark?"

"Who are you?" Haruhi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Better late than not at all, with introductions I suppose," He whispered under his breath. "Akito Sohma, Miss. Fujikoa."

"What are you doing here, Akito?" Haruhi demanded. Even the name on her lips made her want to shudder.

"I've come to assure the safe return of my family," Akito told her. "I assume you would knew the feeling of trying to keep your family safe, don't you?"

Haruhi fought every urge to look back at her cousin. "I do,"

"Then there won't be any reason to argue, will there?" Akito smiled, almost pleasantly. "You will be as obedient as you possibly can."

"What will happen to Tohru?" Haruhi asked. Her eyes were sparkling with protective furiously. Over the past week she'd learned how much her cousin's friends meant to her. The Sohma's were her family. She had to protect them, and her cousin.

"Miss. Honda's negligence will be removed swiftly and quietly." The hatred in his words burned some deeper part of Haruhi while his smile disappeared much like Tohru's memory would. "Yours will as well."

"Excuse me?" Her voice was barley over a whisper.

"You couldn't have expected us to let you remember all this did you, silly girl?" The smile had returned. "All of this, will be gone,"

_All of this, _Haruhi thought, turning to look at everyone in the room. The girls who were watching her with rapped attention. Her cousin watching them with a pale face, making her eyes gleam like jewels. The other members of the host club. Imagine what it would be like for them to forget all of this? The girls too, all of it just gone. Her eyes stopped at Tamaki who was yelling at Kyoya with a fury, though no one else seemed to be paying the two much attention.

_Kyoya. _

"She won't listen to you,"

Akito looked down at Haruhi like he'd forgotten she was there, or just appeared out of thin air. "Excuse me?"

"Tohru isn't weak," Haruhi explained, bravely. "She's stronger then you believe she is. And Yuki and Kyo and Shigure and everyone else won't let her go without a fight. Look at them," She gestured to the two boys who were standing close to Tohru protectively. "They'll stand up to you, because they know without her having to tell them that she needs them to be there for her."

Akito barley flinched at her words. "I-"

"Need her to tell them that she's the one to be punished." Haruhi replied. "Someone must convince her that this is for the best. I'll gladly have my memory erased as long as I know that her safety is secured. She is going to have to tell them that she needs to have her memory erased and agree to it on her own free will. Even ask for it."

"You think you can be the one to do it," It wasn't a question. It was a challenge.

"I know I can," Haruhi promised. "Tohru will listen to me. I know she will. When her mother died, I offered her to come live with us, even though we didn't have much room to live in. But she declined, even when I knew she needed my help. I know when Tohru is in over her head, and right now she is. And she'll drown if she keeps this up. And she'll be taking them down with her."

Akito didn't say anything, but his eyes screamed at her with distrust louder than his words ever could.

"You're the head of the family," Haruhi still didn't waver. She needed to get him to listen to her. He had to. "You were born into it. Born with certain power over them, weren't you?"

Akito made a short, barely noticeable nod.

"Tohru wasn't, but look how much they are willing to do for her." She continued seriously. "She has a power over them that you can never possess. She doesn't even know how she does it. They've done it on their own accord. An outsider, gaining more power then you could, and they haven't known her for a very long time, either. But look at them. They are willing to stand up against you, for her. On their own will, not yours.

"Tohru loves them, and knows that you could probably hurt them all, but she won't listen to you. She will listen to me though. I'm her family. Her own blood, she trusts me. And I can use that trust for her to see reason. She'll be safe. And so will I, and so will your family." Haruhi matched Akito's sick smile with one of her own. "You can't reign over a family if there isn't one to reign over, can you?"

"What do you suggest?" Akito's voice was serious and cold.

"I'll talk to her. Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty at the most. She'll see reason and tell everyone to go into the club house. She'll give herself up. I don't know how, but she'll manage it." Now Haruhi had her own joy to smile upon. "You always do for the ones you love."

"What will you do?" Akito asked.

"I'll go past her." Haruhi explained quickly. "Ask her to wait five minutes and then follow me. I'll change back to my old clothes, and I'll explain everything. She'll listen to me. I know she will."

"You have half an hour." Akito told her and spun her around under his arm. She'd forgotten they were dancing, the dance seemed like years ago, but it was still going on. "Go,"

Haruhi ran as fast as she could in the heels.

**Another cliff hanger, don't worry I swear this one won't be as long as the last one. Please review and express all your anger toward me there. No matter what, I know you love me. Somewhere. Deep down. Or at least my story! Lol, bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't hate me, just read.**

Haruhi managed to get to the rest of the host club members without breaking her neck in the heels that the twins had strapped her in. Ashe felt everyone's eyes burn holes in the back of her head as she climbed up the stairs, searching for where her cousin had once stood. Now she was out of sight and then Haruhi caught a flash of pale fabric, while her cousin ran up the stairs, darting back to the club room.

Thank god, Haruhi thought while she turned and met they club's vice president's hazel eyes.

"Get the private police," She said as loud as she would allow, while keeping everyone else in the dark, knowing he would listen. He'd watched the stranger that was waltzing her around the ballroom. "Into the club house but keep them hidden,"

She didn't wait for him to nod, she just turned and started running back up the stairs she needed to change and find her cousin fast, and get her out of here. Get here safe.

Haruhi busted into the club room and changed back into the tuxedo, ripping off the wig and ruffling her short hair. When she was done she turned and started back down there hall, and that's where she saw her cousin.

She was standing alone in the hall, her arms wrapping around herself, like she was trying to keep room. Without breaking her stride Haruhi ran toward her cousin and threw her arms around her, burying her face in her hair. She needed to touch her, see her, smell her, and make sure she was real. She had to keep her safe.

"Haruhi," Tohru murmured, holding onto her cousin's skinny frame. "We-"

"Tohru, you need to get everyone together and get out." Haruhi interrupted.

Tohru's eyes widened. "But-"

"Please, you have to listen to me," Haruhi begged. "Get yourself and everyone out of here. Find Tamaki or Kyoya, anyone and ask them for a big car, you need to get away from here, and fast."

"Why?" Tohru asked. "What's going on?"

Haruhi blinked, taking a deep breath. "He was here. Akito, he came here for you. All of you,"

"No," Tohru took a step back like she'd been slapped her body going ridged all over. "Haruhi-"

"I know, I know," Haruhi felt her body starting to shake, but she shook her head. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise. But you need to get out of here. Akito's coming up the stairs in fifteen minutes, that's when I'll get the private police he won't hurt you, I promise."

"You can't-…." Tohru's voice was low.

"Yes, I can." Haruhi swore. "Now go," She released her cousin and nodded to the empty hallway. "Hurry,"

Tohru looked like she was about to cry, but she nodded, turning on her heel and running down the hall, following her cousin's orders. Silently, Haruhi took a deep breath and walked back to the host club house. Pushing the front doors closed behind her, she took a few steps into the room when she heard a familiar voice purr.

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

. . .

Angst filled her body as she turned around, and there he was. Akito was sitting on one of the host club couches, nonchalantly sipping tea, like he was a guest, not an intruder. He glanced at her with such indifference, like she was nothing more than a fly that he was allowing live.

"You seem to be missing your cousin," Akito pointed out, coolly.

"You're not hurting Tohru," Haruhi said, meeting his eyes.

Akito looked mildly confused. "My, my, who said anything about hurting Miss. Honda?"

"You won't erase her memory!" Haruhi snapped. "She's stronger than you think she is. And so am I."

"Miss. Fujioka-" Akito started.

"No," Haruhi hissed. "You can't play me like you play them. You don't control me,"

Akito smiled and walked over to the do, barley brushing Haruhi even though they were at such a close distance. Then, fluidly he opened the front door and reached out, grabbing someone and ripping them inside by the hand.

Frist Haruhi saw the pale dress, and then she saw the brown hair with the flowing cream bow and then she met her cousin's startled eyes.

"Tohru!" Haruhi whispered her voice full of anxiousness for her cousin. She wondered what she was doing there, but that thought seemed far away, right now all she cared about was her cousin's safety.

"Why, Miss. Honda," Akito smiled cruelly. "We've been waiting."

Tohru wouldn't meet her cousin's eyes but looked up at Akito's without fear. "Akito,"

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked her eyes wide. "I thought-"

"Haruhi," Tohru looked up at her cousin now and took a step forward, taking Akito with her as he gripped onto her hand. "I was-"

Suddenly, three things happened all at once. The front door opened again and Haruhi saw a little girl's face peak in. she had amber colored eyes and red hair, Haruhi remembered her name, Kisa. Tohru turned and ripped her hand out of Aktio's hand, turning to go toward the girl, and at the same time Akito reached out, grabbing her by the hair and jerking her back, making her cry out.

Everything leading up to this point crashed down on Haruhi. The arguments with the twins, the fear over her cousin's welfare as well as fear for herself while she danced in Akito's arms. The sound of Tohru's cry of pain had finally pushed her over the edge and before she knew what she was doing she was running across the room. She landed on top of Akito with a thump, and pinned him down on the ground his head against the hard floor with a thump.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I know, I'm horrible. **

**Just read! **

Haruhi must have caught him off guard because as they both tumbled to the floor hard. She grabbed hands around Akito's collar at the same moment he attempted to push her away, scrambling to get up.

"Haruhi!" Tohru screamed. Haruhi didn't look up at Cousin, just get a bitter grip on the Sohma's mysterious cousin and pull him back down. "What are you-"

"Tohru, go!" Haruhi yelled, struggling to get on top of Akito. His dark eyes looked up at her confused, like he hadn't expected me to retaliate after he'd hurt Tohru. After scaring Haruhi. He was wrong. "Get out of here. Get the Sohma's so they don't erase your memory!"

Tohru reached down and pulled Haruhi away. "Haruhi, you don't understand."

"He hurt you, Tohru!" Haruhi cried. "You're afraid of him, remember? He'll erase your memory. You'll forget about the rest of the Sohmas."

"Haruhi…." Tohru started, as the door swung open. On the other side was Kisa, who had disappeared when I tackled Akito and the rest of the host club. Haruhi thought they'd be glad to see her and her cousin alright, but instantly Tamaki's eyes zoomed in on Akito was who was panting on the floor.

"Stop it!" Haruhi cried as Tamaki helped up the man, and Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up his nose, looking at me with an unreadable expression, unfocused. "Guys!"

"Calm yourself, Haruhi," Kyoya told me. "I think you've done quite enough here."

"What?" Haruhi whispered, her eyes wide. "He's-"

"Akito Sohma," Yuki interrupted. He was standing in the doorway with his hand on Kisa's shoulder. "He has serious health problems. I'm sure you must not have known. Maybe you'd gotten confused with the person who had talked to you at the party."

"Confused?" Haruhi repeated. "No, he's the one who wants to erase Haruhi's memory. He'll erase all of our memories. Then we'll forget about it. He doesn't want anyone to know about how your family turns into animals."

Haruhi knew she was saying too much, but she was frantic. The rest of the club was acting as if attacking Akito wasn't a good thing. Though it might not have been the wisest choice at the time, he was still a bad person who wanted to hurt Tohru. And the rest of them.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said calmly. "You must have been mistaken. Akito is-"

"A monster," She finished the sentence with venom.

"You need to calm down, Miss Fujioka," Yuki said, and Haruhi only grew more confused. "You aren't thinking straight."

That's when a loud gasp escaped from Akito's mouth. He shuddered and then started coughing and choking; like he couldn't get enough air and Haruhi heard someone shout for an ambulance. Moments later people came in with a stretcher and helped him onto it. Everyone started to disperse, and Haruhi shut her eyes and leaned down against the nearest wall. She didn't understand what was happening. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

Then she heard someone from behind whisper her name.

Instinctively she turned and her eyes adjusted to the scene of a medic speaking with a man wearing all black including a helmet. They were speaking in hushed tones but Haruhi focused to hear.

"She was talking like an insane person. Claiming that he was going to hurt the girl in the white dress. Then he slipped and it was all over,"

"What happened then?" Asked the medic.

"He reached out, to grab her or something but he caught her hair by mistake." The policemen answered. He must have been from Kyoya's secret police force. "She cried out in pain and then the girl launched at him. Both went down and then the girl started talking about how he was going to erase her memory."

"Do you think she might have a concussion that's lead to these delusions?" The emergency tech asked.

The cop shrugged. "I didn't see her hit her head. The way her cousin was speaking I think it must have been something that they've talked about before. I think…She needs special help."

Haruhi didn't know why she did it, but she turned around and ran to the men who were talking about her. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Miss," The medic said, holding out his hands as if to fend him off. "Please-"

"You don't understand what happened here." Haruhi swore. "I swear to you-"

"We'd heard everything," Through the dark mask she couldn't see their expression, but by his voice it could have been almost haughty. "We were here the entire time, we saw it all."

"You…you don't understand," Haruhi mumbled, looking around. "You don't know."

When they put her hand on her shoulder, she flinched and she took a few steps back. She looked over her shoulder but surprisingly no one was looking at her.

"Miss," One of them started and she turned all the way around. She watched as they took Akito away and saw that he met her gaze. She saw him smile and a shiver went up her spine. It was a knowing smile, a cunning and clever smile that made it seem like he knew something she didn't. Again that feeling filled her with dread.

Haruhi took a step forward, but someone grabbed her and pulled her back. She twisted to get away, fighting to get free of the grip that held her, but it didn't help. She kept pulling and twisting and finally she was jerked back and she turned, raising her hand and yelled.

That's when she felt a sting in her arm, and then the world went black.

**I feel like this was one of my worst chapters and I'm sorry. I haven't written in forever and I have no god excuses why. Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

"She's stabilized, Mr. Fujioka."

Ranka Fujioka wasn't sure if he should have been happy or disappointed by the news of his daughter's condition. It had been about an hour since he got the phone call that seemed to make his world stop. He hasn't felt so helpless in a long time. He remembered the phone slipping from his hand, smashing down onto the floor and him frozen in place as the words echoed through his head.

"Mr. Fujioka I regret to inform you that your daughter has had an accident. She is currently at the-"

He couldn't bring himself to hear anymore. Your daughter has had an accident. Somehow he founded himself on the floor next to the phone while it lay there continuing to buzzing meaningless words into the air.

When the words finally had started to make sense he rushed his way to the hospital. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there anymore, time seemed to go too fast now, and he was in no mood to try and catch up with it.

Ranka had burst in to the lobby with a vengeance, but he'd completely stopped in his tracks when he'd saw them. The Host Club. The expressions on their faces said it all. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. They sat in a small group in the corner of the hospital, looking out of place and scared. Their eyes were wide and fearful, even the always composed Kyoya 's hands were shaking, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Where is she?" Somehow the words sounded calm, almost sane, which Ranka was very far from.

It was Tamaki who'd answered, looking almost as frantic as he did. "Third floor, room 2B."

Ranka had always seen the host club's president as handsome, too handsome for his daughter because boys who looked like that usually lead to trouble. But this Tamaki looked nothing like the host clubs semi obnoxious and overzealous president. His blond hair was limp and tangled and his violet eyes dull and beaten. This was not the Host Club President that Ranka had known.

The entire club looked almost as bad as their president. They too looked tired and lost. They loved Haruhi as much as he did, he'd always known that, but this was more proof then he'd ever wanted.

Ranka ran through the glass doors and into the silver elevator where he nearly beat the white button marked with a number three.

_Please,_ he whispered, gripping onto the edge of the elevator. _Please be okay_.

. . .

"She's been in an accident," Doctor Chiyo explained, pushing back his black frames glasses that slid off his nose as he read the chart stuck to the clip board. "She tackled one of her cousin's friends who is very ill, believing your niece was in danger. Witnesses explain that she was worried for her cousin's wellbeing and started yelling about a series of hallucinations that she seemed to be having. She started to fight the police officers after trying to calm her down and we had to sedate her. She'll be fine in a few hours,"

The words had a numbing effect on Mr. Fujioka. _Haruhi is fine_, he repeated. _Haruhi is safe._

She didn't look safe though. She was lying on a hospital bed not four feet away from him. Her head tilted slightly to the left giving the impression that she was asleep but the ivy implanted in her left arm made him think otherwise.

Tohru sat on the bed next to her holding her cousins unconscious hand in her own white shaking one. If you looked at her you might think that she was just shaken up from the night's misunderstanding, not fearing for her family and friends wellbeing.

Everyone seemed to be misleading each other tonight.

"We believe that Haruhi might be suffering from a stress related paranoia directed at Mr. Akito Sohma." The doctor continued tonelessly. "Since Miss. Honda assures us that Akito has never met Haruhi before, we believe this might be stemmed from another source but has been imprinted with Akito."

Her father took a deep breath, and his voice. "Why?"

Dr. Chyro looked uncertain, his dark eyes turning apprehensive and hesitant. "We're not entirely sure, sir. It could be a number of things. Acute stress disorder, impulse control disorder, a series of different psychotic disorders. I suggest that we run a few tests, prescribe some medication, and have her see a therapist-"

"My daughter is not crazy." Ranka interrupted loudly, standing up and staring down the doctor who was a few inches shorter then he was.

"I'm not assuming anything else, sir." He replied, though he'd obviously lost his composure. "But something is bothering her and I'm sure we all want to help her get to the bottom of it. She needs medical assistance."

"No," Haruhi was the most level headed girl he'd ever know, and he knew her better than anyone. He'd always been a little sad that Haruhi had not needed him and had always done everything on his own, but that is who she was and he loved her for it. "She couldn't-"

"Mr. Fujioka," The doctor interrupted again and Ranka wanted to hit him but he knew that would only make things worse. "Perhaps we should go into the other room and discuss treatment."

Ranka looked back at his daughter lying unconscious on the hospital, her pale body stiff and frozen while her cousin sat helplessly at her bed side. He hadn't wondered what Tohru had been through this evening, watching her cousin launch herself at one of her friends, but Ranka just didn't have the time to worry about it now. He just followed Dr. Chyro out the door and down the hall where they would discuss what to do about Haruhi.

As the door shut behind them, Tohru's head slowly rose and she grabbed her cousins pale hand. She'd lost so much of her family, but she wouldn't lose Haruhi. She and the Sohma's had a plan, and it was going to save everybody.

It had to.


End file.
